


【居北】痴痴的笑^^(一发完)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 很短₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾最近上下班看见电梯广告和屈臣氏都特别开心~





	【居北】痴痴的笑^^(一发完)【朱白】

**Author's Note:**

> 很短₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾  
> 最近上下班看见电梯广告和屈臣氏都特别开心~

为了挣点钱填补生活费，白宇在学校附近的连锁快餐店打工。  
当初面试他的是快餐店的储备店长——朱一龙。  
朱先生长得白净，在工作以外的时候又比较腼腆。明明朱先生比他年长几岁，大家总爱管朱先生叫“龙哥”，碰见白宇却喊“白叔”。  
白宇觉得店长是个性格特别随和的人，乐于倾听，也很乐于采纳别人的建议。但他总感觉今天的店长跟之前有点不一样了。

店里最近换了新的主题，公司给全体店员拍摄了一辑特别欢乐的艺术照，把大家的照片印在了宣传物料上。这两天一打烊，店长就忙着安排大家布置物料。  
店员A：“龙哥，侧门咱放一个展架就可以了吧？”  
店长：“嗯，不行……你把另一个，诶，蓝色那款，对，也摆过去……”  
店员B：“龙哥，你看这个海报~”  
店长：“……你把鸡翅那款也贴旁边。”  
店员C：“店长，这桌子已经贴了一张贴纸了……”  
店长：“就……对称，你把带二维码那张也贴过来。”  
收拾餐盘的白宇在一旁听着，便觉得有点奇怪。店长不像是喜欢指手画脚的人呀，怎么好像样样都不如他的意呢？

带着好奇，白宇走了上前，去看刚刚龙哥让人更改过的地方。  
结果，他发现，每款印着他的物料，旁边都会挨着店长的物料。  
店里这么一圈走下来，白宇只觉自己的脸颊红扑扑的，越来越烫。

白宇在大堂坐了下来，看向了店长所在的位置。  
店长这会儿一个人站在收银台，摆着快捷支付的台卡。  
他先是将印着白宇的“周三特价”放了上去，摸了摸照片上白宇的小胡茬，又把自己那张“疯狂星期四”摆到了旁边，然后笑了。甜的跟芒果冰淇淋一样。  
坐在不远处的白宇捂了把脸，忽然忍不住，也跟着他一块儿笑了。

 

【END】


End file.
